In Search of the One
by TheZombieBait
Summary: Finn and Rae are only childhood besties and don't you try and tell them otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Please let me know if you like the story idea. This story is AU and chracters may be somewhat OOC. Thank you for reading! X**

"3...2...1, go!" Chop exclaimed as Rae and Finn chugged down their third snakebite.

"Ha! You lose once again!" Rae declared boastfully, wiping her mouth with her jacket sleeve. Finn had finished barely a second later, but he humored her with a playful smirk and only shrugged in response. Let it be known that Finn Nelson was a man of few words.

Finn was an epic slice in every girl's book and he was quite popular. You'd think he'd mind losing to a girl. But this wasn't just any girl. This was Rachel Earl- they had been fast friends since kindergarten when Finn had pushed a kid down who'd been bullying Rae. The two were inseparable ever since.

And it wasn't just that incident which had cemented their friendship so strongly but also the fact that the two were so very alike. They shared many interests but most importantly their good taste in music. However, they fought and bickered almost as much as they agreed upon things. If you didn't know them, you'd surely mistake them for lovers. But they weren't. Only the best of friends.

Everyone around them either assumed they were a couple or wished they'd admit their feelings for each other or simply thought it didn't make a difference whether it were to be official or not. It was a universally known fact Rae Earl belonged to Finn Nelson and Finn Nelson belonged to Rae Earl.

Everyone around them felt it except for the two stubborn individuals involved. Rae would scoff it off in her loud, boisterous manner mocking anyone who would even suggest a hint of a possibility of there being anything between her and Finn. And Finn would likewise state that him and Rae were best mates and that was all.

He was perhaps a bit overprotective of her and she a little possessive of him. But that was to be expected given the closeness of their friendship. And maybe there was something in the way he looked at her sometimes and she at him but neither were really aware of it.

Neither had had a real relationship till now and it was now going to be their senior year. And that was the latest topic being currently discussed by the gang.

"If you don't like each other that way, how do you explain not having been in a real relationship till now?" asked Chloe.

"Eh...", Finn grinned and scratched his ear. He snuck a glance at Rae who was the more articulate one of the two.

"We just haven't found anyone right yet. Why is it so hard to believe that a guy and a girl can be good friends and nothing more?" She shook her head at Chloe in a mock-condescending manner earning a playful glare from her female friend.

"And anyway, even the thought of it makes me laugh," chortled Rae. "Finn and I? That'll be as likely as Archie being with Izzy!"

Both Izzy and Archie made a face at each other. Everyone laughed afterwards, even Finn. He would not admit to himself that something had irked him a little when Rae had laughed off the idea of them together so casually.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I will try to upload quickly though my job gets in the way of it. xx

* * *

"What's wrong with Finn, though, eh?" Chloe was not one to give up. Truth be told, she liked Finn herself but Finn had never taken up on any of her hints and she'd pretty much given up on the idea. She was sure it was because of Rae no matter how much the two denied that there was anything between them.

"Nothing wrong with this sweet little grumpy sod here, but he's just not my type." Rae had a cheeky grin on as she pinched Finn's cheek affectionately. "Nor am I his, am sure. "

He threw her a sideways glance; Chloe caught him frowning for the briefest of seconds.

"But how do you know that?" asked Izzy innocently.

"I just do m'dear." Rae smirked. "In fact, we'd pretty much bore ourselves to death if we were to be together. You can't be lovers with someone who's seen you when you've got snot running down your nose and knows your worst. Finn and I know each other too well. Where's the romance? The mystery? The thrill? No way. I need me a guy who'll keep me on my toes trying to guess what the next moment will be like.''

''But Finn doesn't know everything about you, remember that...'' Before Izzy could continue, Rae gave her a sharp kick under the table. ''Oww, I mean, I just remembered something. My cousin Katie is going to be going to be attending her senior here with us. She's just moved here from the US. How about I bring her over to meet you all? She could use some friends.''

''Maybe we can set her up with our fellow, Finn here, eh?'' Chop winked at Finn.

''Absolutely!'' piped in Rae excitedly. ''In fact, that's what we're gonna do this year. We need to find Finn a girlfriend so that you all get off my back.''

''You know what that means, right? We need to find somebody for you, too,'' teased Archie, looking over at Rae.

''What's the hurry, you guys?'' asked Finn.

''What's the hurry? What's the hurry?!'' Chop's face turned incredulous. ''You spent all of your school life without getting an actual girl. I'm too ashamed to even talk of it. That's no way to go about it, mate.''

''Relationships are overrated. It's not like Finn doesn't get around with the ladies,'' Archie spoke up in his mate's defense.

Rae shifted uncomfortably in her seat. This conversation was getting tiring. It took all of one statement to deflate her. She didn't want them to micro-analyze her relationship experiences or lack thereof next. It was true she hadn't gone farther than kissing with any guy. And the one guy she'd kissed was Archie. They'd both been drunk. Nothing had come of it, of course, what with Archie being gay and all. She was beginning to panic now wondering if the gang would continue their interrogation. At least Finn had ''experience''.

''Ooh, but it'll be so nice to see you both in love sometime. I can't wait!'' gushed Izzy. She glanced lovingly towards Chop whom she'd been with for over a year now. Even Archie and Chloe had found 'love' in different people for a while- though they were both single at the moment.

''I guess we will know when the right person comes along,'' said Finn, including Rae in his response. She looked over at him and they exchanged a sweet smile.

"I guess we will,'' Rae echoed him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I hate leaving things unfinished but I'm away from home and there's a lot of stuff going on so I could not carry on by myself alone. My sister's helping me finish this fanfic. Thank you to those who read and the reviewers. Hope you continue to enjoy the story. Cheers. xx

Katie sweeps her bangs away from her eyes and blinks up at the gang. Her hazel eyes twinkling and mesmerizing everyone present, including all the ladies.

"Woah, she's bangin'!" Chop breathes out and Izzy nods proudly in reply. If it were anyone else, she would have had Chop's head off for admiring any other girl.

It's safe to say that Katie is one of Izzy's favourite cousins and they've always shared a strong bond, hence why Izzy always boasts her cousin off and she loves her dearly. And who wouldn't admit to having a gorgeous cousin? Especially if they're close to you?

"Hey Katie! Nice to finally meet you!" Archie smiles and shakes her hand while the rest look ahead in awe. Although Archie swings for the same team, he knows how to appreciate beauty when he sees it.

"Hey! Finally! Izzy has told us so much about you!" Rae chips in. Finn, however, keeps his distance. He throws a nod in her direction as a greeting.

The gang have been bugging him for weeks about Katie and he's annoyed by the fact. Although they have been joking around, he can't handle it anymore.

He doesn't want to be set up and neither does he want to date anyone. He's content with being single, hanging out and relaxing with friends...with Rae.

"Come on! Let's have a beer!"

Katie seats herself next to Archie and everyone starts showering her with questions about the great America, to which she replies quite excitedly.

"You okay?" Rae asks Finn in a hushed voice as she notices him looking down in his lap awkwardly. "Don't tell me you're already starting to feel things for her." She jokes but Finn just gives her a stern glare.

Out of everyone, he thought that at least Rae would cut him some slack but she's obviously keen on setting him up with Katie as well.

"Shut up." He sighs.

Rae blinks at him, as if trying to read his mind, something which she's always been able to do. But as of this moment? He seems like a stranger to her because she can't read him. At all. She tries to concentrate harder by staring at him but that doesn't work either and she ends up admiring his features. From the tip of his eyelashes to the soft texture of his lips.

"RAEMUNDO!" Chop tosses a fry at her face, almost making her jump.

"WHA-WHAAAT?" She freaks out as if caught stealing something.

Finn looks up at her and her eyes immediately dart towards Chop.

"Who do you keep thinking about nowadays? I swear man, it's the third time I've seen you zoned out!" Chop complains.

"Oohh, is it that guy we met the other day?" Izzy grins.

"What guy?" Archie beats Finn to the question.

"No guy! No way! Nothing!" Rae glares at Izzy.

"Oh puhleez! You know Larry? That pizza boy? His elder brother's in town and he had a chat with Rae when we went shopping! He was there as well!"

"IT WASN'T CHATTING! He just asked me for directions! That's all!"

"Guys only ask you if they like you." Chloe adds matter-of-factly.

"Yeah! You should totally date him! He's so fine!"

Everyone starts teasing Rae while Katie laughs, enjoying the new company. She glances at Finn from beneath her lashes, thinking he is as handsome as he is moody. Things should be interesting here in Lincolnshire.

Finn, on the other hand, finds himself studying Rae and takes a deep breath. Why does the thought of her dating bother him?


	4. Chapter 4

"You have got to buy that! It looks perfect on you!" Izzy squeals at Katie while Ray looks upon the girls.

Chloe is busy admiring herself in the mirror whereas Katie and Izzy are complimenting each other on their new outfits, but Rae feels left out. Not because they're ignoring her but all she can fit into is a pair of fat jeans and men's extra-large shirts. All the pretty and cute outfits are not meant for a woman her size. She wishes she was with Finn right now so that she wouldn't be feeling lousy about herself, more than she usually does.

"Rae, aren't you going to try? We could get matching tops!" Katie asks sweetly.

So far, Katie has been nothing but adorable and Rae actually likes her. And she can't say that for every person she's ever met. Katie has a sweet and 'all-smiles' charm to her which is quite contagious, and she keeps everyone around her smiling brightly.

"Nah, I'm trying to save up." Rae replies. "For what?" "This leather jacket I saw in H&Ms but it was damn expensive!"

Rae keeps being surprised at herself and her response to Katie. She keeps talking and replying to her as if they've been best friends since childhood and she likes that feeling. Katie is definitely one of a kind.

"Oh tell me about it! Leather jackets are so expensive but they look so badass! I had one way back but it got ruined so I was thinking of buying one too. We should go shopping there." She smiles at Rae.

"How did you manage to ruin it? And yeah, that'd be fun!"

"Burnt it accidentally. Dropped a lit candle on it..don't ask,long story." She chuckles.

Rae laughs and pats her shoulder, trying to express her affection towards her. She's cool in Rae's books.

* * *

Days pass and the gang seem to be hanging out more than usual, mostly because of Katie. Everyone loves showing her around and helping her fit into the British circle of life. And so far, she has been a good sport. She's even starting to love their drinking games and nightlife routines which end up with everyone running away from the night guards around.

Finn scratches his head and bites down on his bottom lip.

"How the...fuck.." He cusses and tosses his phone on the table.

"What's wrong?" Rae asks.

"Stupid puzzle shit." He huffs.

"Why are you solving crossword puzzles? Since when did you get interested in them?"

Ever since everyone jumped on the "Date Katie" bandwagon. He turns to her but doesn't reply. They're at the bar again and Chop and Izzy are making out in a corner while Archie and Chloe are conversing with Katie who looks just as enthusiastic as she was in the morning. Does she even get tired?

"Is everything okay Finn? You seem lost nowadays." Rae asks him in her concerned voice.

Finn hates it when she uses that voice and tone with him. Not because of anything, but because it boggles his mind and he ends up having sleepless nights. That voice makes him feel different towards her and he starts contemplating their entire relationship.

"It's nothing." He meets her gaze for a second then looks away immediately. Why is he feeling this way? He can't even look at her seriously anymore.

"You know, you've been acting really strange lately." She frowns at him.

"...Larry's brother, how is he?" He asks, changing the topic.

"Huh? Who?"

"Larry's brother."

"I only talked to him once. Why do you wanna know about him anyways?"

"Just conversing."

"Butt."

"You're a butt."

"You're a bigger butt."

Finn laughs and they share a sweet smile between themselves.

"Ummn Finn?" Katie interrupts.

He looks away from Rae and turns serious immediately.

"Hmm?"

"Archie was telling me that you know a lot about motorcycles and stuff. Could you help teach me how to ride?"

He turns to Rae as if asking for approval but she starts chugging down beer, her eyes closed. He diverts his attention back to Katie and takes a deep breath before replying.

"Sure."

"Cool!" She grins.

He'll just help her and get over this whole mess. He doesn't want to date her and hopefully, he can clear it to her so that the others will stop bothering him. And, if he's extra lucky, he can also sort out whatever he's been feeling lately.


	5. Chapter 5

"I won't fall and crack my head right?" Katie asks Finn with a bite of her bottom lip.

"No, you're wearing a helmet. Just don't speed much. I'll be right behind you." He replies.

He has spent the last few hours teaching her how to ride a motorbike and she's pretty bad at keeping up with whatever he's explaining to her. Whenever he tries to tell her to calm down, she shrieks and backs away from the bike, and he has to start all over again. Something tells him that she'll probably never learn how to ride a motorbike because she's way too afraid.

"Okay! Keep a tight hold on the handles and if you feel like you're picking up speed then turn it towards you, or press the brakes. Cool?"

She nods but he sighs. It's like living a repetitive dream...more like nightmare.

"Okay, I'm going for it." She puts on the helmet and turns the handles.

The engine starts with a loud crackling sound but Katie once again gets scared and turns it off. Much to Finn's intensifying annoyance.

"Katie. Get. Off. Now." He said slowly, trying to be more patient.

She sulks and gets off, removing the helmet as she does so. She then hands it to him and he parks his bike against the wall.

"I'm sorry. I suck, I know."

He can't sugar-coat his words anymore. She does suck and his patience level has hit rock bottom. He's already dealing with all the "Date Katie" comments- he can't deal with teaching her, as well. It's too much for him, especially when his emotions are all over the place.

Katie starts admiring Finn as he turns the engine off properly and places the helmet on one of the handles. She's never met anyone like Finn. Sure, she's dated a bunch of guys but none of them have been like Finn and she feels like she's the luckiest person alive, just because she gets to be around him. It's been two months since she's been here but in this short period of time she's gotten to know the gang and she loves them. And they, her.

So far, she knows exactly how they all are but Finn? She can't read him well. All she knows is that he's Rae's best-friend, a gentleman and a hotshot amongst many girls. And she's starting to fall for him. It sounds bizarre to her but she can't help but like him.

"I think you shouldn't ride a bike, it'll be too dangerous. You might get hurt." He says to her.

She simply smiles in return. If it were any other guy, he would have yelled at her or even mocked her skills but here's Finn who's spent hours trying to teach her but he's still not even a tad bit angry. And instead, he's telling her it'd be dangerous for her. Why is he so sweet?

Finn blinks in reply and then turns to his bike.

"I guess we're done now, I have to go." He starts to get on his bike but she stops him.

"Ummm…can you drop me home? I don't have any cash on me."

He looks down at her purse, then nods.

"Get on." He lends her his helmet and she grins widely as soon as she's hidden behind the helmet frame.

She hugs him from behind and Finn fidgets a little, feeling uncomfortable. This if the first time he's ever felt so with a girl. Usually, he's all up for dates and casual make-out sessions on his bike but nowadays, he dislikes the thought of being with the girls who sweet talk to him. He doesn't know why.

All he wants to do right now is have pizza with Rae and listen to music while they chat about their day.

On the other hand, Katie puts the frame up and inhales sharply. She loves the way he smells. An odd mixture of beer and cologne but still very attractive in an unusual way. She keeps smiling the entire way back home, and even in bed till she falls asleep to the thoughts of Finn.

* * *

"Katie really likes Finn! She told me so! And I feel bad that Finn isn't paying attention to her! We need to set them up!" Lizzy tells Rae with a slight pout on her lips.

"Then ask him! Why are you telling me?"

"He's your best friend Rae! He'll listen to you! Please! She's had such bad relationships in the past and she fancies Finn a lot! We need to help her fit in!"

Rae sighs. Why can't Finn just get on with it like every single time? Why isn't he making a move on Katie? He's always doing so whenever a girl hits on him so why not this time? And Katie is a babe, even Rae admits it so why isn't Finn doing his usual thing?

"Fine, fine, I'll talk to him." She reassures Lizzy.

It'll take time though because she knows how Finn is when he's being moody. And nowadays, that's all he ever is. A moody lifesucker who's no fun at parties anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

A/N: Thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone who following the story and readers/reviewers alike. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. All feedback including constructive criticism are most appreciated. Cheers.

* * *

"Oh come on! Why don't you want to date her? She's awesome! And when have you ever rejected a girl's advances?" Rae asks Finn.

"Ever since I started thinking that I like you.." Finn thinks to himself. He's been brainstorming for days now and the only conclusion he has come to is that he might be into his best friend. The one and only person who understands, and knows him inside out.

"Come on Finn! Date Katie!"

"Why are you forcing this so much?" He asks her with a frown.

"Because I think I'm into you?"

Rae wonders but doesn't speak out loud. She wants him to date Katie so that whatever she's feeling around Finn goes away. She doesn't want to jeopardize their friendship, knowing nothing about how Finn feels as well.

If only she knew, they might be able to move onto the next step but they're both scared to. Their friendship is everything.

"You know what?" Finn stands up, putting on his jacket. "I will date her, fine? Now leave me alone."

"Why are you being so cranky about it? Sheesh, you've been a real twat lately!" She frowns back.

"Right back 'atchya."

"What is that supposed to even mean? I'm a twat how exactly?"

"Nothing." He huffs and looks away.

Rae makes his insides bubble with joy and this indescribable feeling that he can't put into words. Why is he feeling this way so suddenly? Is it because they're way past that age when a hug was just a hug? And holding hands didn't mean much? Now that they're older and a bit wiser, the slightest of touches from Rae drives him crazy and he spends days just thinking about it. If only he could tell her somehow without ruining their special bond.

"Whatever Finn." Rae storms out of his room and he plops back down on the bed. Whatever is he going to do now?

* * *

Katie keeps tapping her foot, bored. "So..."

Finn starts to speak again. "So.."

"Umnn...how did your day go?"

"It was fine ,yours?"

"Fine. What did you do?"

"Ate, went for a walk and then started getting ready for our date."

She blinks. "Ah ,interesting."

Finn has never felt so awkward. Normally, he'd be all over the girl on a date but now that he's finally realised his feelings for Rae, he can't get through without feeling odd. He feels as if though he's cheating on Rae and it's not a good feeling.

"Finn ,can I ask you something?''

"Yeah, sure."

Katie really likes Rae and she doesn't want to ask him this but she knows it's the right thing to do. She was quite excited when Finn had asked her to meet up for a date and although she'd wished he would have picked her up but the thought and plan itself was enough for her. But something seems off with Finn and she's not stupid. He's physically with her but not mentally.

"Are you going out with me just because everyone keeps pushing you to?" Finn shoots her a look and she simply smiles in return.

"Why would you say that?"

"Look Finn, I'm not stupid so please be honest with me?" He knows she's not a bad person and he does like her, but not in the way she wants to be liked. He can't like her beyond a certain point and he's sorry for that.

"Talk to me."

Finn takes a deep breath and lets it all out. From the beginning till the very point he realised his feelings for Rae, and only because Katie seems to be the only person he can talk to right now. The gang won't understand and Rae...well .,let's just say that she's been pissed at Finn for a couple of days now. So ,Katie is the only one who'd hear him out.

"I'm sorry Katie...I didn't mean to.. I just..." She smiles and takes his hand in hers. "You really like Rae?"

"Huh? Yeah, I mean…yeah."

"Then tell her. What are you waiting for?"

"I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Why would that even happen? Are you crazy? A good friendship blossoming into love is that best thing that could happen."

"How so?" He looks at her sheepishly while scratching the back of his head in the classic Finn way. Katie has to force herself to not jump him right there and then. She almost sighs. He's just too fit.

"You're so silly Finn." She chuckles, shaking off her wandering thoughts and focusing on the issue at hand. "You two are so close and cute as friends, imagine you as a couple. Twice the closeness and you two would be perfect. Make a move before you regret not making a decision for eternity."

He thinks for a while before slowly nodding at her. "Why didn't you meet me before?" He laughs.

"If I had, would I be in Rae's position right now?" She smiles.

"Unh..I.."

"Kidding. She's one lucky girl though."

"Katie..I really am sorry. I didn't mean to…I've just been all over the place lately and..."

"No! It makes me feel good. At least you thought well of me, enough to talk to me about your feelings."

"I can count on you."

"Yes, you can."

He smiles and then hugs her warmly. Katie inhales sharply and closes her eyes shut, trying not to think about the heartache. After all, he deserves to love and be loved, and Rae is the only one who can do that for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and likes. It makes me excited to post new chapters as fast as I can. Hope you continue to enjoy this story._**

 ** _divasowner: Aww, thanks so much!_**

 ** _ginamweasley: Thank you! So happy to hear it! :)_**

* * *

 _On to Chapter 7:_

"How do I tell her that I like her? I mean.." Finn sighs and throws his head back in wonder.

"Just be honest with her? Aren't you and Rae really close anyways?" Katie replies.

"Well, we are but I don't know how she'll take it! What if she doesn't like me back? What will happen to our friendship then?"

Finn has been throwing questions at Katie for a couple of hours now, only because he doesn't know how to confess to Rae. It's a huge leap from their friendship and he doesn't want to lose the bond he has with her. For him, this is quite beautiful, a friendship developing into something more but he's in the dark when it comes to Rae's opinions about this situation. And all he can do is take a girl's advice, Katie's advice on this.

"Okay. So you're afraid she might not respond well?"

"Yeah,,,no,..I don't know."

"Hmm.." Katie hums, and then starts pacing up and down in her room. Although she feels jealous, she loves the gang, especially Rae and Finn, and she wants them to be happy. Who doesn't deserve love? And Finn and Rae are meant to be, like everyone says; they're one of a kind.

"Okay, does she get jealous?"

"Hell yeah!" Finn laughs, imagining Rae's grumpy pouty face. She's adorable. He knows she can get possessive about him- at least as far as their friendship is considered.

"How about you tell her that we're dating and get her riled up over us? So she'll realise her true feelings for you!"

"See, that's the problem. She'd only get riled up IF she had any feelings for me but I doubt it."

"Oh puhleez Finn! Ask any girl and trust me, she will have feelings for you! Whether or not she's known you for her entire life or just two months!"

Finn meets her gaze and purses his lips inwards, apologetically. "I'm really sorry Katie."

Even he can hear the unspoken confession in her words. He feels horrible for blowing her off and then, to add salt to her wounds, asking for advice to help him with Rae. Suddenly, he feels like a huge knobhead.

Katie interrupts his musings. "Finn, I like you okay? But I like Rae too and I'm glad that you like her. Am I jealous? Heck yeah but as long as you end up together, I'll feel so much better knowing that true love exists. I'll find mine too."

Finn smiles at her before approaching her and taking her hands in his. "You're awesome Katie."

He leans in and places a friendly peck on her cheek, sending tingles throughout her body. As soon as he pulls away, she shrugs and pulls away.

"So, what do we do with Rae then?" She asks.

"I'm so lost."

"Have you tried tempting her into liking you? Or you could do stuff and judge her reactions to see if she likes you or not?" Finn raises an eyebrow at her, making her chuckle.

"Sorry, I just watch a lot of movies.."

"You know what? I'm gonna try that- seducing her!"

"Well I didn't mean seduce her but.."

"But it might work! Then I can tell her how I feel!"

"Whatever floats your boat." Katie decides to agree in the end because whatever advice she's been giving to Finn has been a red flag so far, so she's going to give in to his decision. He knows Rae better and no matter what happens, she has a feeling that Rae and Finn will end up together. Why? Because they're meant to be.

* * *

Rae finds herself staring at a picture of Finn, trying to figure out why she's been checking him out lately. Sure she's checked him out multiple times before, she has that habit with every other guy but with Finn? She feels more attracted to him now and it's bothering her. Why now? Why not when they hit puberty and started going through all sorts of changes? She hates herself for feeling this way towards him but she can't help it. She doesn't want to ruin a perfect friendship but then again, won't their friendship be stronger if they're in a relationship? She doesn't know. She's never really had one so she's clueless in this matter.

"Ughh Finn, why do you have to be so nice?" She says, staring at his picture. She takes a deep breath and thinks for a while. Should she talk it out with him? How she's been feeling? Or should she let this feeling slide? She grabs her mobile off the table and calls Katie.

"Hey! How's ya?"

"I'm good! I was just thinking about you! Are you okay?" Katie replies.

"Yeah I'm fine! I wanted to ask you something if you don't mind."

"Of course not! Go ahead!"

Katie looks over her shoulder at Finn and mouths "Rae" to him. He gets excited and plops back down on the bed, feeling giddy. Katie laughs and turns her attention back to Rae.

"How do you tell a guy that you like him?"

"Just tell him?"

"No, I mean what would you do?"

"I'd kiss him straight up."

"Wow that's bold of ya!" Rae snickers.

"Movie night then a kiss goodnight. That hint is good enough for the guy to understand."

"Hmmm…what if that doesn't work?"

"Stalk him till he knows." They both share a laugh and after much thought, Rae nods. "You know what Katie? That is helpful! You're awesome!"

"You too Rae! Good luck okay?"

"I'll let you know!" Rae ends the call and sighs. She should ask Finn for a movie night and then steal a kiss from him, and if sparks fly then it's a win-win, but if not?

Their friendship will become awkward though she prays it doesn't happen so.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katie lets Finn know about what Rae had asked and he prays that it's not some other guy or he'll be heartbroken.

Something in his chest feels funny. It can't be someone else, can it...?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: And here's Chapter 8 :]

* * *

"Who do you think he is? The guy Rae likes?" Finn asks Katie.

"I have no idea, she didn't mention a name."

"Hmmm..." Finn hums while grabbing his jacket. Who does Rae like? Who could he be? Because every time Rae has fallen for someone, it's either been a mutual friend or someone Rae knows, and right now? There's not anyone who comes to mind so Finn feels unclear about the entire picture again. If he confesses to Rae and she rejects him for another guy? Then what? Why is this so complicated? It's driving him mental.

"Katie?" He turns to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Ummn..can you tell me what goes on in a woman's mind? When she likes someone?" Finn has been with a hundred girls but never has he once bothered to read their minds. And with Rae? He knows her inside out yet he doesn't really know her. What goes on in her mind when she sees him? Will she ever like him back?

Finn is puzzled again and he's re-thinking his confession plan.

Katie laughs and replies, "I don't know about other women, we're all different you know?"

"Oh yeah..sorry." He flashes her his silly goofy smile. "But I can tell you what you did that attracted me to you."

"Sure?"

She smiles, then continues. "I liked your bad boy look and attitude. Your cold stares and biker boy image? I have to admit, it's quite sexy and hard to ignore when you're around. You have this natural charisma which just sucked me in but most importantly, I liked you for you."

"Yeah, but Rae won't like me for me."

"You'll never know if you don't try." Finn nods and bids goodnight before leaving. The bad boy image is charismatic? Really? Finn didn't even know that he had a bad boy image but now that Katie has said so, he might as well go with that attitude and hope Rae falls for him. After was all, Katie was a girl. She would know.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

* * *

"What in the world.." Rae murmurs to himself as she spots Finn walking towards her. He's dressed in all black with the exception of his favourite white T-shirt and sunglasses. At eight in the night. Is he high or something? Or does he want to go rob a bank?

"Hey, 'sup?" Finn says.

Rae raises an eyebrow at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Shouldn't we get going? The movie's about to start." He tells her.

"Yeah sure." They walk into the theatre and take their respective seats in the middle aisle. Rae keeps glancing at Finn, trying hard not to blush. She's been feeling more sensitive around him and the slightest of Finn's touches makes her giddy.

"Five minutes in and I feel like it'll be a shitty movie." Finn yawns.

"Yeah, it's been just five minutes so wait." She replies.

Finn bites down on his lip and takes a deep breath. Bad boy. He needs to think and act like a bad boy so Rae would be attracted to him. No girl likes nice guys anyway.

So, after much thought, Finn pulls his legs up and sets his feet on the chair ahead, blocking Rae's view. "Finn! I can't see."

"This view's better, baby."

She raises an eyebrow at him. "Seriously Finn, move your feet!"

"Nah, I wanna stretch my legs." He yawns.

"Are you seriously high today or what?"

"Or what." He laughs.

She's starting to get frustrated now. "Ugh, twat." She huffs.

"I'll move my feet if you get me popcorn."

"It's your turn! I got the popcorn last time!"

"Who made that rule anyways? It's stupid."

Rae frowns at him. She's trying not to get ticked off but Finn has his ways. He can be a complete idiot at times and although she doesn't mind, she's annoyed because she's so into him, yet she can't tell him. What's wrong with her? Everything he's doing is bugging her.

"You're stupid." She snaps at him.

"Why thank you, I like meself a compliment." He winks at her then puts his feet down.

As he sips on the soda, he slurps harshly, annoying Rae to the max. "She's getting affected isn't she?" Finn thinks to himself, proud of his antics.

"You know what? We should just go and grab dinner. I'm hungry." She tells him.

"Cool." Rae turns to him, surprised.

Normally, Finn would want to stay and ask her why she wants to go grab dinner instead but here he is, acting strange. They leave the theatre almost immediately and soon arrive at a nearby diner where Rae orders pizza for the two and beer.

Should she just kiss him? Without going through the whole process of confession? She wants to but is afraid to take the leap.

"Woah, I wonder if she's single. Damn!" Finn says, signalling to a girl sitting by the window.

"Really? A blonde bimbo?" Rae says, giving him one of her best judgemental looks.

"You're way too shallow Rae, she might be an awesome girl!" Finn is trying his hardest to tick Rae off and make himself wanted. After all, that's what bad boys do, don't they?"

"I'm not shallow!"

"Sometimes you are. Admit it!"

"No I'm not! Tell me a time I was judgemental!"

"Just now! You just assumed she's a bimbo 'cause she's blonde! Shallow of you Rae, didn't expect that from you."

"Oh shush and eat your pizza." She tosses a slice on her plate while Finn hides his smile.

He wishes he could just kiss her without going through this but he's curious about this boy she likes, and what if they're not meant to be? What if she gets a boyfriend and spends all time with him? These moments with Rae are becoming more and more precious to him.

"You're a weirdo Finn."

"Look who's talking."

"Why are you being such a jerk today?"

"Today is my day off actually." He says slyly. Rae rolls her eyes and slams her hands on the table. She likes him so much that it annoys her to the maximum when he acts strange.

"Calm down babe. Anywho, do you think I should ask her out?"

"Can you stay single for like two seconds rather than throwing yourself at everything that moves?"

"Being single is boring Rae, we all should have partners. Speaking of, thinking of getting a boyfriend soon? You should."

"Why should I?"

"Because if I marry that girl there, you'd be left alone. Who'll take care of you?"

"I can take care of myself."

"Yeah sure you can." He scoffs.

"Ass." She keeps cussing at him but at the same time, she finds herself wanting to confess to him more and more. If only he knew.

"-Rae?" A boy about 6' feet steps in front of Rae and Finn, a wide smile on his face.

"Jace?" Rae smiles and they share a hug while Finn watches. "Oh sorry, this is my best friend Finn. Finn, Jace! Remember mum's friend Kelly? Her son. He's been over for movie nights and stuff."

"And stuff?" Finn replies, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm Jace..best friend huh?" He laughs.

"Yeah, best friend."

"Good, I guess the other space is vacant then." Finn gags at his attempt to flirt with Rae- he glances at her, and she seems impressed.

"Rae? With a boyfriend? Pfft, please." Finn spits out, feeling jealous.

Rae turns to him, fuming. He has been acting like a jerk all night long and his twisted replies are pissing her off. Why is he so difficult at times? How should she even confess to him when he doesn't even listen?

"I'm sorry, ignore him." Rae tells Jace.

"Nah, I don't mind. I'm actually glad to hear that." She laughs and Finn scoffs again, making sure the other boy hears him.

"How long are you gonna take, Rae?" Finn says, making a face at Jace. The man's far from a Johnny Depp good looking but he's okay and he seems to be interested in Rae. Is he the one Rae fancies? Something clicks inside Finn's brain and he immediately regrets all that's come out of his mouth. He can't be a bad boy in front of this Jace guy because what if he pushes her away? What if this whole bad boy plan backfires?

"You know what Finn? Since you already seem to be in a hurry, why don't you go ahead? I'll go home myself after talking to Jace." Rae snaps at Finn. How can someone be such an idiot? How can he not see that she wants him there? And not Jace?

But now that Finn is being so oblivious to his surroundings, she's going to try making him always realise their true feelings when they see their close friend with someone else so maybe he'll have a change of heart towards her. She can try rather than giving up.

"Yeah I'll drop Rae home too, so..." Jace says with a smug grin. Finn wants to break his face.

Instead he finds himself staring at the two, lost. What in the world just happened?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews and kind words. Sorry for taking so long. Here is the last chapter:

Rae turns to her side and sighs deeply. Why was Finn acting like a jerk? At first, she thought he was just having an episode of some sort and acting like a bad boy but yesterday? His behaviour had gone from bad to worse. She had fallen down the sidewalk and instead of helping her up, he had mocked her muddy clothes and how she had looked like a poopy monster. Immature Finn is nothing new to her but he knew she was embarrassed in front of everyone, yet he only mocked her. She's starting to re-think about her feelings for Finn and how he makes her feel. Maybe she should stop falling for him.

Finn tugs at his hair with both hands, and lets out a groan. Did he go too far with Rae yesterday? He's been putting up his 'bad guy' act for weeks now but Rae doesn't seem to be responding well and instead, giving him death glares. Has he gotten himself into trouble? Why does he have a bad feeling about this entire act? He had talked to Katie again and she had told him to keep going but he's not feeling good about this. What should he do now? What if Rae will never like him back?

"Okay, you guys ready?" Katie grins at the gang. "We so knew it." Chloe rolls her eyes. "They're already so cute together!" Izzy chuckles. "Woaahh Finn and Rae have been going behind our backs huh?" Chop wriggles his eyebrows while Archie smiles widely.

"Okay, so when they arrive, get them into the gym and Chop, I want you and Izzy to handle the lights. Okay?" "Cool cool." "Do you think that'll help?" Archie asks. "I hope so! I think my plans have failed so far but I really want this to work. Getting right to the point always works."

Katie feels guilty and quite stupid about not being able to help Finn or Rae with their feelings. And from what she has been hearing from both parties? They seem to have gotten the wrong ideas about each other and she feels like it's her fault. Maybe if she had just told Finn to be honest with Rae, this mess wouldn't have been created but it happened, and they both are now going to need help to confess.

~~~~~~~ According to plan, Archie calls up Rae and Finn, asking them for the same thing.

"I'm not in the mood Archie." Rae groans. "Come on! Just one game, i have no-one to help me practise!" "What do i have to do? Just whistle? Anybody could do that!" "Just come to the gym and help me okay?"

He ends the call quickly and asks Finn for the same favour, to help him practise for his upcoming basketball game. A cover up to get them both to meet up and reconcile. A few hours later, at the given time, Rae enters the dim lit gym and runs into Finn who arrives at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" He asks her. "Archie called me..what are you doing here?"

She's still annoyed with him and he can clearly see that in her expression.

"Same, he needed help with basketball.." "That brat! He...ugh.." She stomps her foot and looks around. "What the hell? Why is he fooling around? ARCHIE?" She calls out for him but Archie remains hidden in the locker room with Katie. They keep silent and wait for the plan to work out. Katie knows what's been going on with both of them since they told her and she's hoping Finn can come clean, and confess.

"Rae, I think he's not here."

She rolls her eyes and turns to walk away but Finn grabs her arm and pulls her back. Seeing her again makes him feel terrible for all that he's been doing lately and he can't take it anymore. No more games. He should confess and he will do so.

"I...I'm sorry." "For what?" "For how i have been acting lately." "Don't care." "Come on! I really am!" "I don't even know who you are anymore Finn! Jerk!"

She starts to walk away but Finn blocks her path and pecks her lips. She freezes in her place and stares at him in reply.

"I like you okay? More than a friend and i don't know what i've been doing lately but I have been wanting to tell you, just didn't know how.."

He sighs and she feels her heart skip a beat. He likes her? Since when? How? Is this a dream?

"You...like like me?" She stutters. "I do okay? But you're so thick! Can't get it through your skull! I know I was an ass but I was somehow trying to convey my feelings to you and.."

She grabs his face and kisses him sweetly, and he replies almost immediately. No words could do justice to this moment and she'd rather just kiss him now. They can discuss their relationship later.

"They're kissing." Chops giggles. "THEY'RE SO CUTE!" Lizzy adds, resting her head on his arm while Katie and Archie exchange a high-five amongst themselves.

Katie's plan worked. It's always best to confront in this situation and she's glad she could help the two realise their love for each other.


End file.
